Accident
by evergreen dryad
Summary: Lucy dumped the Fire Dragon Slayer in front of the S-class Exquip mage as if he was a sack of potatoes. Dirty ones."Erza, if you would be so kind, murder him in the most painful way you can think of," Lucy hissed. What has Natsu done this time? Review!


A/N: Yosh minna-san! I'm back with a one-shot! I've been really taking it easy after _Flying Fish… _hehe, no worries, I've started writing again. As to where I've been to…*drum roll* Hong Kong. OMG, the pastries are delish! I've never tasted such a yummy pizza before 0.0 Anyways…I've a poll in my profile for a pretty loooooong time already…how come nobody has voted? If no one votes I won't even consider a sequel!

I'll publish another one quite soon. I've got so many ideas in my idea-book I doubt this holidays would be enough time to write them all…the plot bunny loves me. =)

Disclaimer: applied.

* * *

><p><strong>Accident<strong>

* * *

><p>"BANG! !"<p>

Every Guild member looked up expecting to see the person who always created a noisy entrance, namely Salamander, but today was not so. Several jaws dropped. Levy refrained from calling her best friend after noticing today's weather forecast. Today was a heavy thunderstorm…

Mirajane looked up from her continual polishing of plates to see an enraged Lucy with a tomato-red face dragging along unmercifully a grouching Natsu by his collar.

"Ara, ara, now what just happened between those two? They get along so well, don't you think?" Mirajane addressed her sister Lisanna who was sitting at the bar counter chatting with her earlier.

"Yup, just like their Edolas counterparts." Lisanna agreed.

"Oi, flame ass, why the hell are you letting a girl drag you around like that, huh?" Gray jeered as Erza who was sitting with him at the same table eating strawberry cake raised an eyebrow. Nearly all of the Guild members were sweat dropping.

"A true man would never let a woman treat him like that!" Elfman proclaimed, who as usual could not resist adding a sentence of wisdom of the philosophy of being a true man.

Natsu jerked a thumb at the furious blonde mage behind him and made a face as he muttered, "I don't know what the hell I just did to make her angry."

Happy, flying over, exclaimed, "Lucy, what are you doing? Did you eat something wrong and Natsu was the first person you saw and that's why you're so mad?" Evidently the blue Exceed still remembered the time when Gray went off his rocker and challenged him to a flying competition.

Lucy dumped the Fire Dragon Slayer in front of the S-class Exquip mage as if he was a sack of potatoes. Dirty ones.

"Erza, if you would be so kind, murder him in the most painful way you can think of," Lucy hissed.

"WHA-? Wasn't beating me up enough? Honestly, just what did I do?" Natsu screeched in terror.

Erza glanced at the sorry sight at her feet before turning her attention to the pissed Celestial Spirit mage.

"What did Natsu do?" She asked calmly. Beside her, Gray was wondering whether he ought to laugh at his rival's misfortune or to feel sympathetic for the dense ass.

Before Lucy narrates the chain of events that took place a few hours back, let us turn the clock to that duration and see for ourselves what really happened…

* * *

><p>"Uuuahhh…" Lucy stretched her arms after awakening from sleep. "Ohayo…" She called out to no one in particular, her mind still a bit blurred. "Time to take a shower…" she murmured, pushing off her comfortable pink quilt, swinging her legs over the right side of the bed. Standing up, she started to pull down her shorts.<p>

At that very moment, a certain pink haired boy was sprinting along Strawberry Street, heading towards Lucy's apartment.

Agilely leaping onto the windowsill like a cat, he fiddled with the catch for a while, undid it and slid open the window. "HIYA LUCY!"

"Eh, Natsu…? !"

His eyes widened at the sight before him, and found that he could not keep them off, even when his conscience was screaming at him to do so. His breath hitched and he flushed.

Lucy had almost turned around at the sound of his voice. But the damage had been done. Natsu Dragneel had just accidentally caught Lucy Heartfilia naked. Well, nearly. She had not completely removed her shirt, but the cleavage and the nipplage was still clearly visible. Her ass was in full view too. A few seconds passed before one thing finally registered in her mind, _she was naked and Natsu was staring at her…_

The colour exploded on her face as she yanked down her shirt and screamed for all of Magnolia to hear, "KYAAAAAAAAAAH! GET OUT!"

Natsu's dark eyes lingered on her for a moment, as if reluctant to leave, before he hightailed it out of his partner's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, I can't believe him…I already told him to use the door but he still doesn't listen!" Lucy muttered in her bathtub. Her face was still stained red from embarrassment. "What am I going to say when I see him? Oh, my god, what on earth do I do…"<p>

Natsu, on the other hand, was pacing awkwardly up and down outside the entrance of Lucy's apartment. For once he had decided to enter the proper way by using the door, which was specifically for that purpose.

* * *

><p>NATSU'S P.O.V.<p>

What did I just do? I really am an ass. But how was I to know what she was doing? If it was Prince Frostbite Boxers I bet he'd have had a nosebleed right on the spot and died of blood loss happily. He's the perverted one. I felt my face heat up again at the memory of Lucy. It was as if the image had burnt itself into my brain and it refused to wipe itself clean. At that moment it was as if I had just realized that Lucy had a perfect body. Smooth creamy skin, big hips, big ass, curves and those tits-B I G. I could smell her scent too- delicious. I really thought my heart had decided to do gymnastic flips back there, the way it was thumping so hard.

I groaned. I really ought to stop thinking about Lu- I mean that. I might turn into a pervert like that porn star.

LUCY'S P.O.V

My hands trembled as I wrapped a towel round myself. I felt insecure; as if my privacy had been violated. I wasn't so sure anymore. I could feel the blood showing as a heavy blush on my face, as if it had clogged up there permanently. My hand mechanically reached out for a comb as it busied itself vigorously brushing my blonde locks. Somehow, in a way, it soothed me. It's as if I'm ridding myself of all the stress like the water being drained out of my hair. I took a deep breath and tried to relax, _now what to do?_

My feet had brought me to my closet. I randomly selected an outfit for today and tugged it on. I exhaled. Now how on earth do I face that idiot?

* * *

><p>Natsu had made up his mind. He would just face the music and they would go back to normal before that incident. He knocked on the door firmly so that she could hear him and would not berate him for barging in without permission.<p>

Lucy was just about to open the door and call out to him when three loud knocks penetrated the timber. _"This is the first time I've known him to knock…"_ Her hand rested on the doorknob, hesitant as she swallowed. She turned it and swung the door open.

They stared at each other, tinges of red still evident, unable to speak a word. The tense atmosphere filled the air.

"_I can't offend her more than I can help it…"_ Natsu thought.

"_He isn't imagining it again, is he?" _Lucy wondered.

"Uh…Don't worry, you looked…good…?" Natsu said hopefully, praying that it would pacify his partner's rage.

"_HE WAS IMAGINING IT! ! !" _Lucy's thoughts screeched in anger. A vein popped as she reached for her whip.

A howl of pain reverberated around Strawberry Street.

* * *

><p>"And that's the whole story," Lucy finished as she glared at the Fire Dragon Slayer now currently cowering from the scary female.<p>

Both Gray and Erza blinked.

Erza glanced at the pink haired mage and decided to take pity on him.

"I think you've punished him enough, Lucy," the scarlet haired mage stated. "_However, _if he shows any more signs of mischief, I will torture him to the best of my ability. Are you listening, Natsu? You are not allowed to enter by the window anymore."

"A-Aye," said mage squeaked his affirmation.

Lucy strode off, still extremely irked, to Mirajane and Lisanna who had been trying to eavesdrop and inquisitive to know what just happened.

"So, ash brain," Gray addressed Natsu.

"What, minty fresh?"

"So…you saw her, you know ta-ta…" The fire mage flinched at the word used, "So what did it look like?"

Well, to cut a long story short, Natsu practically became a hero with the men after that for catching a glorious glimpse of Miss Fairy Tail No. 2.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know why I just did that, but I just can't find any other explanation other that Natsu is like Houdini and can open any locked door and window, because Lucy can't be that stupid to leave her doors and windows unlocked. And oh, as to how Lucy looked like when Natsu nonchalantly bounded in, read the special manga chapter of Mira sensei's Transformation lesson. It's kinda a bit like the image of how Lucy imagined Happy would transform into. But I'll leave it up to your imagination.

The latest manga chapter (262) had the Celestial spirits Grus, Delphinus, Lepus, Chamaeleon, Telescopium, Scutum, Pavo and Norma! Hmmm…wonder if they can pull through the time skip…bad luck for them!

Anyways, was this good or bad? REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
